Felix Austria - Oder: Holt mich hier raus
by DSR
Summary: 11 Schüler werden in den australischen Dschungel geschickt, sie müssen sich allen möglichen Prüfungen stellen, doch nur einer kann Dschungelkönig werden. Wer wird es sein? Hier können Sie entscheiden.


**Felix Austria**

**oder: Holt mich hier raus!**

1. Ein neuer Hut

Am Tisch des neuen Hauses Dumbledore stocherte Callista-Raven-Shadow-Samantha-Voldemortina Malfoy-Snape beim Frühstück in ihrem veganen Cheeseburger herum, der wegen eines verrückten Diätplans grün angemalt war. Außer der Schülerin, meist nur Calli-Ray genannt, verstand diesen Plan zwar niemand, weil Calli-Ray aber so hübsch, schön, anziehend, klug, intelligent, mitfühlend, lieb, mutig, mächtig, stark (und nicht zu vergessen: hübsch) war, sprach kein anderer Schüler sie auf diesen groben Unfug an.

Das Mädchen führte gerade einen Bissen ihres Lieblingsgerichts an ihren ganz entzückenden Mund mit dem strahlenden Colgate-Lächeln, ihre schwarz-blau-blonden Haare umspielten wie von einer sanften Brise bewegt ihr herzförmiges Gesicht mit den verschieden farbigen Augen. Calli-Ray trug ein Kleid aus blauer Seide, in das mit orange Stoff die Abbilder der Gesichter von Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Florian Silbereisen, Professor Herr Snap und dem schönsten Mann der Welt, Helmut Berger, eingearbeitet waren. Natürlich bewegten sich die Gesichter auch, sie waren immerhin magisch. Aus dem Mund Helmut Bergers prickelte kühler Champagner auf den Leib der Schülerin und verbreitete einen betörenden Alkoholduft. Das Kleid hatte einen Schlitz am Bein, so konnte man ihre elfenbeingebräunten schlanken Beine sehen. Calli-Ray war nämlich schlank, sehr schlank sogar. Die Sohlen ihrer goldenen Plateauschuhe waren aus Kristallglas, darin schwammen Goldfische, von Calli-Ray höchstpersönlich in wunderschöne Neon-Farben gezaubert. Der neongrüne Goldfisch Horst turtele mit seinem lackschwarzen Partner Cristiano durch das algendurchsetzte Wasser, dabei warfen sie Calli-Ray immer wieder bewundernde Blicke aus ihren leckeren Fischaugen zu.

Neben den Lehrern saß ein Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug, auf dem Kopf trug er eine grüne Melone. Es war niemand geringeres als Cornelius Fudge, der Minister für Zauberei, begleitet wurde er von seinem rothaarigen Assistenten Percy Weasley.

Nur um die Schönheit und Allmacht Calli-Rays zu bewundern war der Minister also persönlich nach Hogwarts gekommen.

Der Namensgeber des neuen Hauses in Hogwarts, der tattrige Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore erhob sich, um eine seiner vielen Reden zu halten:

„Yo Kids und Good Morning in the Morning! Calli-Ray hat mich auf voll die fette Idee gebracht: Wir machen ein krasses Battle, bei dem nur einer am Ende übrig bleibt. Dazu schicken wir elf von euch Kackbratzen nach Australia! Die Auswahl erfolgt aber nicht durch den ollen Sprechenden Hut, sondern wir haben extra bei Ebay einen Special-Hat gekauft, den setzt ihr alle auf und bei elf Leuten kommt da krasse Music raus, das heißt dann: Ihr seid dabei! Und weil das ein fettes Event ist, ist der Zaubereiminister auch da. Ich hasse ihn voll."

Die Lehrer und Cornelius Fudge lachten, Percy Weasley putze verlegen die Gläser seiner Brille.

Ein neuer Hut also, das gefiel Calli-Ray. Dieses scheußliche Modell aus der vorletzten Saison gehörte auch endlich abgeschafft. Außerdem ein Battle in Australien, Calli-Ray war sich sicher, dass sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt werden würde, denn immerhin war sie sehr besonders, besonders hübsch, besonders schlau und besonders bescheiden.

Professor McGonagall trug einen braunen Cowboyhut mit drei kleinen Löchern und einer Borte unter dem Arm, dabei hielt sie sich die Nase zu.

Calli-Ray mochte den Hut, immerhin war er im ziemlich hippen Boyfriend-Look gestaltet.

„Riecht nach Katzenpisse", sagte Professsor McGonagall.

Schließlich rief Professor McGonagall sämtliche Schüler in nicht alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf. Als „Chang, Cho" den Hut aufsetzte ertönte grauenvolle Disco-Stampfmusik und äußert unangenehmer Gesang hallte durch den Raum:

„_Zieh__'__ es __dir doch rein, es f__ä__llt __dir auch schwer_

_ist so viel gewesen zwischen uns,_

_er ist ja viel besser und er gibt dir mehr_

_was soll denn das Gerede, glaub__'__ es nicht__…"_

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde zog Cho Chang den Hut vom Kopf, Calli-Ray war beleidigt, denn sie hätte das Lied gerne weiter gehört. Der Zaubereiminister applaudierte, Percy tat es ihm nach wenigen Sekunden nach. Professor Dumbledore prostete Cho Chang zu: „Yeah, Bitch! Congrats. Du bist dabei. Und jetzt macht halt weiter."

Schüler um Schüler setzte den Hut auf, doch der blieb stumm, bis die Reihe bei „Smith, Zacharias" angekommen war. Mit ernster Miene setzte er den Hut auf, doch als erneut abscheuliche Musik erklang strahlte Zacharias Smith glückselig und stimmte in den Gesang mit ein:

„_Ich vermiss wie ein Kind so frei zu sein, _

_brauchte nichts au__ß__er dich und ne Flasche Wein _

_ich tr__ä__ume mich zur__ü__ck _

_ich weiss ich bin verr__ü__ckt _

_nur f__ü__r den Augenblick__…"_

Die übrigen Schüler hielten sich vor Schreck die Ohren zu, schließlich rief Professor McGonagall den Cowboyhut mit einem Aufrufezauber in ihre Hände, Zacharias sang noch einige Takte allein, dann verstummte er auch.

„Setzen Sie sich an Ihren Tisch, Mr Smith. Außerdem 20 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff wegen unerträglicher Lärmbelästigung."

Das gefiel Calli-Ray, sie hasste Hufflepuff. Aber warum wurde ein unwichtiger Hufflepuff vom stylischen Hut für eine Aufgabe gewählt? Könnte sie dann bei dieser Aufgabe mitmachen? Mit einem Hufflepuff nach Australien – das war wahrlich eine Schreckensvision. Obwohl Calli-Ray zugeben musste, dass dieser Zacharias Smith anscheinend einen recht guten Musikgeschmack hatte.

Als „Granger, Hermine" an der Reihe war ging diese nah vorne, zögerte jedoch kurz. „Professor McGonagall, muss ich diesen Hut wirklich aufsetzen? Der wird mich ohnehin auswählen, ich kenne doch diese schrecklichen Autorenideen, außerdem können wir so Zeit sparen und müssen uns nicht noch eines dieser grauenvollen Lieder anhören."

„Jetzt setzen Sie den Hut auf, Miss Granger, dann ist es bald vorbei.", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Außerdem zehn Punkte für Gryffin… äh… Dumbledore", fügte sie mit düsterer Miene hinzu.

Hermine seufzte und setze den Hut auf, einen Augenblick später ertönte erneut Musik, die sich übrigens fast überhaupt nicht von der Musik der anderen Lieder unterschied und die männliche Stimme sang:

„_Rette sich wer kann, _

_doch wer rettet denn nur mich, _

_rette mich__…"_

Rasch nahm Hermine den Hut vom Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe es ja vorher gewusst."

Calli-Ray war das überhaupt nicht recht, ein Hufflepuff und dann noch diese Streberin. Außerdem war noch keiner ihrer Hotties dabei. Calli-Ray war in ihrer ganzen Bescheidenheit klar, dass sie ohnehin als letzte aufgerufen werden würde. Gespannt beobachtete sie die Zeremonie.

„Potter, Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Ein Gemurmel verbreitete sich in der Großen Halle: „DER Harry Potter?" „Hat sie Harry Potter gesagt?"

„Viel Glück, Harald", rief Calli-Ray und warf dem Jungen einen Handkuss zu.

Auf dem Weg zum Hut murmelte Harry vor sich hin: „Warum wundern sich immer alle, wenn mein Name aufgerufen wird? Warum nennt sie mich Harald? Und warum muss ich bei dem ganzen Unfug immer mitmachen?"

Selbstverständlich erklang auch bei Harry Disco-Stampfmusik und Gesang:

„_Helden sterben einsam, _

_dein Zauber f__ä__ngt mich immer wieder ein._

_Wir brechen alle Regeln _

_und werden heut unsterblich sein.__"_

„Ist ja gut!", schrie Harry und warf den Hut zu Boden, nicht ohne danach einmal auf ihn zu treten.

Calli-Ray fand ihren emotionalen Harald so süß und jetzt wusste sie, dass die Zeit in Australien wunderbar werden würde, denn immerhin war einer ihrer Hotties jubelte sie ihm zu und applaudierte, auch Dumbledore und Fudge klatschten in die Hände, nach einem strengen Blick des Zaubereiministers applaudierte Percy ebenfalls.

Nach einer Reihe weiterer Namen rief Professor McGonagall: „Lovegood, Luna" auf. Doch niemand trat vor. Ein Junge vom Ravenclaw-Tisch, dessen Namen Calli-Ray nicht kannte – immerhin war er unwichtig, nicht im Haus Dumbledore und auch nicht sonderlich sweet – stupste ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und äußerst merkwürdigen Ohrringen an.

„Boah, ist die unstylisch!" rief Calli-Ray.

Das blonde Mädchen machte einige Schritte, dann blieb sie stumm stehen. Schließlich ließ Professor McGonagall den Hut mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs auf den Kopf des Mädchens gleiten, danach wischte sie ihren Zauberstab an ihrer Robe ab.

Wieder ertönte die Musik und ein neues Lied erklang:

„_Du bist die? Du bist die?_

_Du bist die K__ö__nigin der Nacht!_

_Du bist die K__ö__nigin der Nacht!__"_

Plötzlich bewegte sich Luna, sie zog den Hut vom Kopf und fragte mit müder Stimme: „Was ist los? Ich habe geschlafen."

„Yeah, du bist dabei beim fetten Battle im australian Jungle, hell yeah!", sagte Dumbledore

Verwirrt ging Luna zurück zu ihrem Platz. „Meinst du, Dad liefert den Klitterer auch nach Australien?" fragte sie eine Sitznachbarin.

Einige Zeit später wurde „Bulstrode, Millicent" aufgerufen, ein vierschrötiges Mädchen, das nach Calli-Rays Meinung überhaupt nicht zum stylischen Ruf ihres Hauses Slytherin passen wollte.

„Die sieht ja mal voll ätzend aus und hat auch fett eklige Haare am Umhang", entfuhr es der Dumbledore-Schülerin.

Doch auch bei Millicent erklang Musik und ein neues Lied erklang:

_„__Wir aus dem Revier,_

_lieben das Leben und feiern bis vier._

_Bis vier Uhr fr__ü__h__…"_

Somit wurde auch Millicent für das Abenteuer im Dschungel ausgewählt. Als McGonagall „Creevey, Collin" vorlas, lief ein kleiner Junge mit raschen Schritten nach vorne, in den zitternden Händen hielt er eine Kamera.

„Hoffentlich ist er dabei", sagte Cally-Ray, „er ist zwar nur ein schwächlicher Gryffindor, kann aber meine bezaubernde und einzigartige Schönheit fotografieren. Voll sweet." Freilich antwortete ihr niemand.

Zu Callistas Entzücken erklang erneut stumpfsinnige Musik, bis ein Lied mit einem wohl noch stumpfsinnigeren Text ertönte:

„_Ich suche einen treuen L__ö__wen_

_und ich glaub', du passt zu mir._

_Ich hab gehofft, Dich mal zu finden_

_und jetzt stehst Du hier vor mir.__"_

Fröhlich hüpfte Collin Creevey auf und ab, knipste noch ein Bild vom Dumbledore-Tisch – den natürlich jeder Schüler bewunderte – und rief entzückt: „Harry, Harry du und ich, wir zusammen im Dschungelcamp, das wird so toll."

Nach einigen weiteren Namen war „Longbottom, Neville" an der Reihe.

„Boah, nicht der unhotte Typ", sagte Calli-Ray.

Neville bewegte sich einige Schritte, fiel über die eigenen Füße, rappelte sich wieder auf und lächelte verlegen.

„Ach, das passiert mir immer wieder", sagte der Junge.

„Nun raffen Sie sich auf und setzen Sie den Hut auf, Longbottom", herrshcte McGonagall ihren Schüler an, „ich wünsche mir nur, dass dieser Spuk so schnell wie möglich vorüber ist."

Mit hochrotem Kopf zog Neville den Hut auf, kaum berührte der Hut seine Stirn, waren erneut Töne zu hören:

„_Wenn die H__ö__lle gefriert,_

_dann nur durch deine Liebe ._

_Wenn die H__ö__lle gefriert,_

_und der Teufel sein Heim verliert._

_Dann ist der Himmel nah__…"_

Immer noch mit tiefrotem Kopf ging Neville zurück in Richtung des Gryffindor-Tisches, fiel über einen Stuhl und flüsterte noch immer am Boden liegend: „Oma sagt, dass es in Australien gefährliche Ureinwanderer gibt, glaubt ihr, die greifen uns im Dschungel an?"

Auf der langen Liste standen viele weitere Namen, als „Malfoy, Draco" aufgerufen wurde, jauchzte Calli-Ray erfreut auf: „Viel Glück Drakon, du sweeter Vampire schaffst das schon." Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, den Draco mit seinem Stehkragen-Umhang auf dem Weg zum Hut abwischte.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, natürlich wurde auch Draco Malfoy für das Dschungelcamp ausgewählt:

„_In meiner Welt sieht das alles anders aus_

_In meiner Welt ist Liebe nichts wert_

_In meiner Welt dominiert das Grau in Grau_

_Es fehlt der Glanz den du in dir tr__ä__gst..__"_

Wütend zog Malfoy den Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn durch den Raum. „Ein Malfoy im Dschungel? Ihnen geht es wohl nicht gut, ohne Hausbursche, ohne Abwäscher…."

Doch niemand achtete auf Malfoys Stimme, außer Calli-Ray, die sein Klagen als zauberhaft empfand, denn der Hut flog in Richtung des Lehrertisches und drohte auf dem Haupt des Zaubereiministers zu landen.

Schnell sprang Percy Weasley auf und warf sich mit einem beherzten Sprung in die Flugbahn des Hutes, laut rief er „NEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Wie durch ein Wunder landete der Hut auf Percys Kopf und auch hier erklang ein Lied:

„_Vollidiot Ich Vollidiot,_

_hey du wie kommt das nur ins Lot,_

_ich war ein echter Vollidiot__…"_

Percy richtete sich auf, nahm den Hut vom Kopf und klopfte Staub von seiner Robe.

„Grats Bro, du joinst uns im Dschungel. Epic", sagte Dumbeldore.

„Aber Professor", empörte sich Percy Weasley, „ich bin Vertauensschü… äh Juniorassistent des Ministers, ich bin unabkömmlich und kein Schüler mehr, außerdem…"

„Jetzt halt mal deine Fresse. Du bist mit dem Hut nen krass bindenden magic Dingsbums eingegangen. Du kommst mit."

„Was Professor Dumbledore Ihnen sagen will, Weasley", half Professor McGonagall aus, „Wenn sie nicht mit in den Dschungel kommen, dann sterben Sie. Das ist mit dem Hut vertraglich so geregelt."

Schließlich war nur noch ein Name auf der Liste, ein ehrfurchtsvolles Stöhnen erfüllte die Große Halle, als Professor McGonagall ihn vorlas: „Mavlor-Snap, Callista-Raven-Shadow-Samantha-Penelope-Pemela-Voldemortina"

In ihrem inzwischen von lauter Champagner klitschnassen Kleid stolzierte Calli-Ray nach vorne, winkte ins staunende Publikum und warf ausgewählten Schülern Handküsse zu. Endlich durfte auch sie den Hut aufsetzen. Und natürlich als letzte, denn sie war hübsch und schlau und schön und klug und schlank und außerdem bescheiden.

Wie alle vermutet hatten sang der Hut auch bei Calli-Ray:

„_Denn du bist immer noch_

_Das sch__ö__nste Girl der Welt f__ü__r mich_

_Du bist immer noch_

_Die einzige, die z__ä__hlt f__ü__r mich__…"_

Unter dem Jubel der Massen setzte sich Calli-Ray wieder grazil auf ihren Platz. Dumbledore erhob sich erneut:

„Jo, jetzt müssen wir noch so ein paar Rules abchecken, Kids. Jeder von euch darf einen freshen Homie mitnehmen, der wohnt dann in voll dem fetten Hotel und ihr nur im Piss-Dschungel, episch oder? Außerdem sind Zauberstäbe fett verboten, wer einen benutzt, ist ein Kack-Noob und wird voll gedisst. Am Ende entscheiden dann die Zuschauer, wer der Babo des Dschungels ist. Yolo. Ja, Zuschauer. Oder Follower. Es ist echt ne fette Show und sie wird moderiert von MC G und Professor Herr Snap."

_Fortsetzung folgt._

_Bald geht es in den Dschungel. Wer wird wen mitnehmen, wie werden sich unsere Sch__ü__ler schlagen und was veranstalten die Moderatoren Snape und McGonagall. Schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein f__ü__r den zweiten Teil des Hogwarts-Dschungelcamps, denn bald entscheiden Sie, wer in die erste Dschungelpr__ü__fung muss, und am Ende entscheiden Sie, wer Dschungelk__ö__nig wird. Bis bald!_

_Weitere Informationen __ü__ber die bezaubernde Calli-Ray k__ö__nnen Sie meiner Geschichte __„__M__ä__dchen der MACHT__" __entnehmen._


End file.
